Finding Fred
by GinnysbestM8
Summary: “I HATE YOU” Fred shouted at his twin. In his anger, George spat “I wish you’d never been born” From that point on, life was change forever and only George knows. Will he be able to undo his mistake? and how can Ginny help?
1. A puddle of melted jeans

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Finding Fred

Summery: "I HATE YOU" Fred shouted at his twin. In his anger, George spat "I wish you'd never been born" From that point on, life was change forever and only George knows. Will he be able to undo his mistake?

* * *

Chapter 1: 

A puddle of melted jeans

George Weasley awoke late that morning, as usual. He looked over at the bed next to him and sae the sleeping form of Fred curled up in a tight ball beneath the blankets. George slipped out from his duvet, tiptoed over to his twins' bed, picked up a full glass of water that he hadn't drunk before he went to bed and poured it over the red head. Fred thrashed around franticly, spluttering and shaking his mane of soaking hair.

"George" Fred said hoarsely, grabbing his brothers' shirt and pulling his face closer. "I'm going to kill you"

"How can I take you seriously with water dripping from your nose" George gasped between laughs.

Fred shook his head again causing droplets of water to fly around the room. He threw one arm around George's neck and rubbed his head with his fist. The morning started with the usual Weasley Twin fight, Fred and George charging around the room after each other, waking up the rest of the house with the noise.

I hope things never change Thought George as he grabbed the top of Fred's boxers and pulled them past his navel.

"FRED, GEORGE. SHUT UP" yelled Mrs Weasley.

"CALM DOWN" cried Percy.

There was a small knock at the door. Ginny barged into the room and started wrestling her brothers, who had been waiting for her to arrive. That's what normally happened. Fred and George fight, their mum and Percy shout then Ginny will join the fight. A typical Weasley day. It's never been different since Ginny was six and will never change, they hoped.

Fred, George and Ginny lay panting on the floor in a heap. George's pyjama shirt was ripped, Fred still had his boxers half way up his back and Ginny had a sock stuffed in her mouth. They were still trying to recover when Ron opened the door.

"Mum says if you don't go down to breakfast now then you'll starve 'till lunch." He mumbled.

"No problemo, little bro" Fred said cheerfully, pulling the soak from Ginny's mouth and throwing it at Ron.

Ron peeled the sock from his face with a discussed look. He sighed then left.

"What's up with him" George asked.

"He's upset" piped up Ginny "Hermione hasn't replied to his last letter, it's been about a week since he wrote it. Now let's go to breakfast, I'm starving."

80)

Fred swallowed his last piece of toast then was promptly dragged from the room by George. He was pulled up the stairs and into his room, where George pushed him onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked George, who was now throwing random pieces of clothing from the wardrobe.

"Searching"

"Searching for what?"

"This" smiled George, showing his brother a long black robe, with a golden collar and cuffs. It would have been very smart looking if it wasn't covered in potion stains. "Percy's robe"

"The one he got with his first wages?" enquired Fred, knelling down to examine a bight blue stain near the bottom. "Why have we got it again?"

George shrugged "No idea, but I don't want it. Let's return it"

"Return it! George are you mad, Percy will kill us!"

"You weren't so worried about being killed when we changed his Prefects badge to say Pin Head" George reasoned "Besides, he's gone out to work with his boyfriend Mr Crouch, he'll never find out we took it."

Fred nodded "True. Let's go"

They sneaked out of the room, George had the robe stuffed up his shirt. They descended a flight of stairs and walked straight into Ron, who was moping around with his hands in his pockets.

"What Happened to you?" He questioned, eyeing the lump in Georges shirt.

"I'm pregnant" George answered sarcastically, barging past Ron into Percy's room.

"OY! What you doing?"

"Keep your over grown nose out of other peoples business." Fred called as the door closed behind him.

"To bad this isn't Ginny's room" George said as he hung the robe in the back of the wardrobe. "We could have nicked one of her dolls and pretended it was a baby. That would confuse Ron easily"

"Knowing Ginny, she's probably got one of those muggle Action Man things that muggle boy's have" smiled Fred, looking at the stuff neatly laid out on Percy's bedside table "Awww, how cute"

He picked up a photograph and showed it to George. The picture was of Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. It was obviously taken on their last day of their last year because the overly polished Head Boy badge was gleaming on Percy's chest. In the picture, Penelope would lean over and kiss Percy on the cheek, but Percy would ignore her and continue to read his leaflet about jobs in the Ministry. Penelope would scowl and sit back down with her arms folded.

"He's a complete git, isn't he?" said George "I don't see how Penelope can stand him"

"Yeah" agreed Fred, leaving the room.

Ron was still sulking around on the landing outside Percy's room. When he heard the bedroom close, he frowned at George.

"I just thought-" he started.

"Did it hurt?" George asked.

Ron ignored him "You can't have a baby 'cause you're a guy"

The twins groaned. Fred opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Fred, George, Ron!" came Mrs Weasly's voice "There are letters down here for you. I think Ron's is from Hermione!"

Ron's frown instantly changed to a smile. He almost skipped down the stairs.

"Stupid git" Fred muttered, following Ron downstairs "why doesn't he just ask the poor girl out then they won't be at each others throats so much"

George nodded in agreement "It'll do the whole wizarding world a favour"

On the kitchen table were two Hogwarts letters and a scroll of parchment. One Hogwarts letter was addressed to Fred and the other was to George. The scroll had 'Ronald' written on it in Hermione's tiny writing. George picked up the one addressed to him and slit the envelope open. The letter read:

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS _

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

George looked sideways at Fred, who was watching his brother nervously. They nodded together and continued to read their letters.

_GEORGE MATTHEW WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:  
Astronomy:P _

_Arithmancy:P _

_Care of Magical Creatures: D _

_Charms:P _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: E _

_Herbology:A _

_History of Magic:T _

_Potions:O _

_Transfiguration:P_

After reading the parchment twice, George swapped his results with Fred. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that Fred had got exactly the same.

"Phew, I'm glad they put your middle name too" grinned Fred, scanning Georges results. "I hate it when they call me Fred Callum Weasley, it sounds so weird"

"THREE OWL'S" Mrs Weasley screamed, making Fred and George jump. "You only got three OWL's"

"It's not that bad-" Fred started.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Mrs Weasley shouted "What are you going to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions?"

George looked down at his feet "We can still continue with the joke shop we-"

"JOKE SHOP! WHAT ABOUT A JOKE SHOP?"

80)

The twins stormed up to their room three hours later, both fuming, ears pounding, but amazed by how long their mother could shout for.

"You shouldn't have said anything" Fred said furiously, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, it's all _my_ fault now, is it?

"Yeah!" Yelled Fred "You're the one who said about the joke shop!"

"Well you're the one who let mum read the results over your shoulder" raged George.

"I didn't know she was there" Fred argued.

"Well you should have!"

George picked up a potion bottle from the bedside table and threw it against the wall. The bottle smashed and the potion inside splattered all over the wall and over Fred's jeans. The twins watched in horror as the wall paper began to melt away. Fred looked down at his legs.

"GEORGE, YOU IDIOT!" Fred roared, standing in a puddle of blue liquid "THEY WERE MY FAVOURITE JEANS!"

"THEY WERE ONLY YOUR FAVOURITE JEANS BECAUSE ANGELINA SAID SHE LIKED THEM" bellowed George, taking his wand from the table. "Reparo"

The puddle around Fred quivered but remained a puddle.

"I HATE YOU" Fred shouted at his twin.

In his anger, George spat "I wish you'd never been born"

He was gripping his wand so tightly that it almost snapped in half. Green sparks flew from the end of the wand and hit Fred directly in the chest. Fred froze. He hovered in the air for a minute with an eerie green glow before disappearing with a 'pop'. Darkness blinded George. He felt himself fall to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Please R+R. And if you like the Marauders, please read my other story How the Marauders met**


	2. My imaginary friend Fred

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've had a load ofmock exams and a bit of writers block so I haven't been able to think properly.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Finding Fred

Summery: "I HATE YOU" Fred shouted at his twin. In his anger, George spat "I wish you'd never been born" From that point on, life was change forever and only George knows. Will he be able to undo his mistake? And how can Ginny help?

* * *

Chapter 2: 

My imaginary friend Fred

George awoke late that morning, as usual. He rolled over to get out of bed and wake his brother with the traditional 'Weasley Twin fight' but found nothing there, not even a bed.

_Oh_ George thought sleepily _I must have really hurt his feelings yesterday if he's moved out_

Now feeling bad, George slipped out of bed onto the cold wooden floor to find Fred and apologise (but first go to toilet because he felt like he would burst if he didn't). He grabbed his wand from the bedside table then barged though the bedroom door and traced the normal route to the bathroom, paying no attention to anything around him. He got to the place where the bathroom was meant to be but found nothing but a wall.

_Strange. I must have taken a wrong turning. Stupid house has to be so big._

He turned back and retraced his steps to his bedroom, hoping to find the bathroom on the way. After about twenty minutes of searching (It felt like twenty but it was about three), George gave up and collapsed against a wall.

"Bloody brilliant" He said crossly. "I've been living in this house for all of my life and now I decide to get lost, when I'm DYING for the loo."

"Well, unless you're five then you haven't been living here all your life" said a familiar voice. Ginny sat down next to her brother and smiled.

George stared at her a minute. She looked like Ginny, right down to the last freckle across her small nose, but for some reason George felt like he didn't know her at all.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm on about how bad you are at counting." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "God, you're meant to be the smartest in the family."

George snorted. "Yeah right, me, the smartest. You've got more chance of finding out that Fred and I aren't related. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to toilet."

George got up and was about to walk away when Ginny said "Whos Fred?"

"Very funny Ginny." George laughed as he walked to the door across the room. "But I've got no time to play, unless you want me to burst"

He put his hand on the door knob ready to open the door but Ginny dived in front of him.  
"I wouldn't go to toilet in there if I were you"

"Why not?" George said, trying to push past her.

"Because I doubt Percy would appreciate you peeing in his room."

George notice for the first time that he was no longer in the house he was so used to. Sure enough he was outside Percy's room (he could tell because of the door sign saying 'Percy's room') but Percy's bedroom was on the first floor not the fourth. He also noticed that the landing was a lot bigger. The walls were a deep crimson colour, like the fluffy carpet beneath his feet and there were a lot more doors then usual.

"Where are we?" George demanded.

"At home, you idiot" Ginny grinned "Why, did you think we were still at The Burrow?"

"The Burrow is our home!"

"We haven't lived at the Burrow for five years, not since dad was made Minister for Magic. Anyway, don't you think you're a bit old for imaginary friends?"

George stared at his sister, completely confused. Then a smile slowly crept onto his face. "Fred has put you up to this, hasn't he? Where is he?"

"In your head with all your other little imaginary friends"

George grin grew wider. "Very funny. But seriously, I need to see Fred to apologise to him"

Ginny was watching George with a smile on her face. George stared right back with an equally stupid smile on his face, waiting for Ginny to crack and tell him where Fred was. But that never happened.

"I'm taking you to see mum" Ginny said "Your starting to scare me"

She grabbed Georges hand and dragged him down the stairs. She knew George would stop this stupid joke if their mother got involved. They pasted though an enormous room with a huge fireplace on one wall and a large, oblong window on another. Thought the window George could see a long, lush green garden surrounded by tall trees. At the far end of the garden was a full sized Quidditch pitch complete with fifty foot goalposts and a broom shed. Near the pitch was a small lake with a couple of pure white swans floating around on the surface and ducklings waddling about. Ginny pulled George past the window to a wooden door that lead into the kitchen. In the kitchen was a tiny house-elf with a tea towel wrapped around its middle. It was making a cup of tea for their mother, who was sat at the table.

"Hello George, Ginny" Mrs Weasley greeted brightly when she saw two of her children enter the room.

"Hiya mum" Ginny smiled, sitting down opposite her mother and dragging George to sit next to her. "I think there is something wrong with George."

"Theres nothing wrong-" George started, but he was cut short by Ginny.

"He thinks we still live at the Burrow and claims that there is someone in this house called Fred. He also thinks he's five"

George opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley. "I'm sure he's only joking darling, aren't you George?"

Once again George opened his mouth to speak but Ginny talked over him. "He's serious Mum"

"FRED ISN'T IMAGINARY" George finally blurted out "HE'S MY TWIN BROTHER!"

Mrs Weasley and Ginny exchanged worried looks in which time George noticed that he'd gotten to his feet. He sat down slowly, anger got him into this mess, what if it made thinks worse?

Everyone sat in silence. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were watching George closely as he busied himself by looking around the room. Wooden cupboards were placed at equal distances on the off-white walls. There was a dark oven on the wall opposite him; he could see the eggs sizzling in the frying pan that was being supervised by the house-elf. George observed as the house-elf tipped the eggs onto three plates which already had sausages, bacon and fried bread on. The elf placed the plates in front of the three at the long wooden table then said in a particularly high voice "Would sir and Miss's like anything else?"

"No thank you, Kovu" **(A/N: I don't own the name Kovu, I borrowed it from The Lion King II Simba's Pride (I love that film))** Mrs Weasley said. She continued to stare at George.

George looked down at his plate. The smell was making his mouth water but he wasn't hungry. He usually shared his food with Fred but now, according to Ginny, Fred didn't existed. He realised that tears were steadily streaming down his face and he hurriedly wiped them away before his mothers voice broke into his thoughts.

"I think you're under too much pressure" She said in barely above a whisper. "You were made Prefect, Quidditch captain and now you're waiting for you OWL results. I don't know how you made it thought the year!"

"He had Fred to help him" Ginny said sarcastically.

Mrs Weasley scowled "The same thing happened to Charlie in his fifth year"

"But he didn't have an imaginary friend" Ginny reminded her.

Mrs Weasley ignored her daughter "I think some bed rest will do the trick. I'll send Kovu up with something to eat later."

George reluctantly removed himself from the table. But instead of going to his room (mostly because he couldn't remember how to get there) he sat on the sofa facing the window and stared into space. Slowly, everything that happened the night before came back to him.

_"I HATE YOU"  
"I WISH YOU' D NEVER BEEN BORN!"_

_This is all my fault_ He thought angrily _I wished Fred had never been born and now he's not here._ He kicked the sofa and, for the second time that morning, felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks. _I wish I had my brother back._

Then it dawned on him. He'd wished Fred hadn't been born; all he had to do was wish him back. He found his wand in his pocket and gripped it tightly.

"I wish I had my brother back" nothing happened "I wish Fred had been born." still nothing.

George fell back onto the seat and allowed the tears to roll down his face.

80)

Ginny slammed the kitchen door behind her after having a stern talking to from her mother about how she shouldn't make fun of her brother while he's under a lot of stress and how she should apologise to him right now. She was about to go upstairs when she heard a loud grunt from behind her. She turned to find George asleep on the settee, his wand held loosely in his left hand and muttering under his breath. She watched her brother sleep for a bit before gently prodding him awake.

"George, George, wake up you lazy git"

"Fred?" George asked hopefully, keeping his eyes closed.

"It's Ginny" Ginny whispered "Mum said I had to say sorry to you"

"Oh" George sounded disappointed.

Ginny sighed "So I'm sorry for what I said and I hope you forgive me"

George smiled and raised his arms for a hug. Ginny hesitated, but before she could decide whether or not to hug her brother she found herself being pulled onto the sofa beside him and being embraced in his strong arms.

"You can help me, can't you?" George muttered into her shoulder.

"Sure" Ginny said, pulling away from George as he began it sniff. She smiled and backed away to the stairs.

80)

"He's lost it" Ginny concluded as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Back downstairs, George was happily tucking into the food that Kovu had just brought him.

_Yes!_He thought triumphantly_ Stage one of my plan is go!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: thanks for reading, Please reveiw.And thanks to the people who had already reviewed.**


	3. HELP! Author note

**Author note (or more like excuse)**

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in ages but I can't think of anything for this story at the moment. I've had a complete mental block so I can only update when I can actually start thinking straight again. Your ideas are welcome (and much needed) and I will make sure to give you credit if I use them. If you have any ideas please send them as a review or a private message on my user profile.**

**Sorry again,**

**GinnysbestM8**

**P.S. I have got the ending sorted out, just need some bits in-between.**


End file.
